The Aftermath
by carlagodfrey
Summary: How did Herr Flick continue his life after the war? Read and find out! Lol!


**The aftermath**

**OK, this is my first attempt at an 'Allo 'Allo fanfic, please be kind! Oh and Richard Gibson's my favourite Herr Flick! Lol! Enjoy! ;-D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to 'Allo 'Allo except Angela.**

**Germany 1946**

Otto Flick sat in his mother's living room, staring into space. It had been one miserable year. Once again he had been saved by his godfather from a long stay in prison, except, this time it had been posthumous. Otto had not really known how to react when he had learnt that his godfather had committed suicide. The shock had overcome him, it was almost as bad as when he had received the death of his father. Henrich Himmler had always been there for him, been the solid, stable male influence that he needed while he was growing up and, although now twenty-six, Otto still did not feel able to tackle the world on his own.

'Are you alright mein lieben?'

He turned to see his mother standing at the doorway, looking worried. He smiled, she was a pretty, frail- looking woman. Her husband, his father, had been an SS Captain. He had been shot down six years ago. Otto could still remember the day, his mother receiving the letter and then him having to support her while she was paralysed with grief. He had only been twenty, even more of a boy than he was now. It was then that his 'Uncle Heini' as he had called him took over and vowed to be the solid, stable influence in his godson's life. Even finding him a stable position as head of the Gustapo. The tears crept into his eyes as his mother rushed over to comfort him, 'Oh Mein lieben! Shhhhh!'

He shook his head, 'I'm alright mother!'

'Listen to me! Look at me!' Frau Flick, lifted her son's face and looked at him straight in the eyes, 'You must be strong my son! He vas proud of you. I know he did not show it often, or say it in his dispatches but he vas.'

'I-I really miss his influence mother.' Otto sniffed.

She kissed her son's head, 'I know my son, I know.' Frau Flick sighed, 'Listen, I am having some friends round to pay their respects this evening. Vill you help me? For your father and Uncle Henrich's sake?'

Otto nodded, he looked up at her and felt a stab of admiration, she had always been so brave, even though she was a war widow, 'Of course mother.'

…

Angela Heinberg nervously checked herself in the mirror. She had heard about the great Herr Otto Flick of the gustapo; well, Otto Flick of the Gustapo, and was intrigued. She had first heard of the news when her mother informed her that they were going to have a dinner party to welcome him back to Germany.

'Do you know him mamma?' Angela had asked.

'I am on good terms vith his mother.' Had come the reply.

'Vhat a shame! I mean vith the var and everything.' Angela said sadly, she had heard all about his troubled exploits and how hard he had tried to keep the French town under control.

'Yes, it is a great shame. But you must not mention that now, that is the last thing he needs.'

Angela smiled, 'Of course not mamma!'

…

Otto looked out of the window of his bedroom and saw hauls of people coming towards the house. Even though they had lost the war, his mother still knew how to throw a party.

'Otto!' He could hear his mother calling him. Sighing, he rushed down the stairs.

'Yes Mother!' After a quick look in the mirror, he knew that his mother was trying to set him up. Although, truth be told, he was still nursing wounds from Helga's betrayal. Still he decided that he would go through the motions for his mother's sake. After a quick look in the mirror. He grabbed his stick and headed downstairs. There was a lot of talking and laughing, but one young lady stood out for him. He stopped and stared. She had beautiful, long dark brown hair and rosey cheeks with full, red lips and brown eyes that sparkled, especially when she laughed. She looked up at him and held the gaze for a moment or two. Then she smiled, a dimpled smile that made his heart pound.

'Ah! There you are mein lieben!' His mother smiled and pulled him towards the girl and her mother, 'This is Frau Heinberg.'

The older woman smiled, 'How do you do young man? I have heard a lot about you!'

Otto managed to laugh, 'Not all bad I hope meine frau!'

'Oh no! Not at all! Ve vere sorry to hear about your godfather, my husband knew him, a great man.'

'Thank you.'

'Allow me to introduce my daughter, Angela? Meine leiben, this is Otto Flick.'

And Otto found himself coming face to face with the beautiful girl he had seen. He took a look at her beautiful rich, dark brown hair, rosey cheeks and full red lips and resisted the urge to swoon. iNstead he grabbed her hand and kissed it, 'A pleasure.'

She smiled, 'Mine too Herr Flick.'

The two mothers watched, excitedly then left.

Angela laughed, 'Subtle aren't they?'

Otto laughed as well, 'yes!'

They walked together and Angela smiled, 'So…my mother tells me you were head of the Gustapo during the war. Her eyes shone with admiration.

Otto smiled, 'Yes vell, my godfather saw it as his duty to look out for me after my father died.'

'Vell, you vere lucky to have friends in high places so to speak.'

He laughed,' yes! Yes I vas.'

Angela smiled she liked his smile, it seemed to light up his handsome face.

Otto looked at her and suddenly felt very shy, he did not have much experience with girls but he decided to ask her out, 'Um listen; vould you like to go out, maybe for dinner sometime?'

She smiled, her heart fluttered, 'I'd love to!'

He looked surprised then he smiled, 'Right! Well…I'll call you.'

Angela handed him her number '…Or I'll call you.' Then she turned round and left with her mother.

Otto ran to the door and watched her go, once again feeling that familiar flutter of his heart, 'Maybe there was hope for him after all.'

**Please review! Hope you liked it! ;-D**


End file.
